the_organisationfandomcom-20200214-history
Tattoos
Tattoos aren't just a fashion statement in the magical world, often they can be imbued with magic giving them unique properties. With the right combination of ink, a skilled practitioner and the right coin, someone can become a walking tome of power and a force to be reckoned with. Tattoo Templates A good tattoo often comes from the right arcane template. With the wrong design the tattoo may have some dangerous, possibly deadly outcomes for the person receiving the magical ink. It is imperative that you find a tattooist able to copy these templates correctly, who wants a bad tattoo anyway? Tattoo templates or very rare and hard to find, sometimes you might get lucky and find a "Tattooists Artisans Book" which may have designs inside them. If you have the tools it may be possible to copy another persons tattoo (with the right dc check). The size and intricacy of the tattoos will determine the cost of the tattoo ultimately, if you bring a template to a tattooist they will need to copy the design into their tome and study it. This generally takes a few hours to days depending on the size of the tattoo with the price being anywhere from 50GP - 200GP per hour. Applying a Tattoo There are limits often to how many tattoos a person can have. Tattoos have to be placed on skin or synthetic skin, they cannot be placed on metals or objects. Below is a guide of how many tattoos someone may have: These numbers can change depending on the situation (DM discretion). There is also a feat attributed with Tattooing, find this below: New Feat: Tattooed Prerequisite: Constitution 13 or higher You really enjoy the look and feeling of having tattoos. You may have more tattoos than your body would normally allow.You may either have 1 additional Large tattoo, 2 additional Medium tattoos, or 4 additional Small tattoos. Tattoo Times Getting a tattoo takes time, find the required time below: Inks Unlike normal tattoo parlors, arcane tattooist do not have ink prepared with a tattooists tools, sketches prepared in a tattoo sketch book (for the tattooist to trace and make templates from into their tome), and an ink base and color bases. This ink needs to be crafted and the components collected by the person purchasing the tattoo. Below is a list of available inks: * Ink Base * Bestial Ink - Ink made from the essence of a type of creature. Evokes images of that creature in the minds of those who view the tattoo. * Black Ink * Blue Ink * Brown Ink * Detection Ink - This specially prepared ink reacts to the presence of certain creatures, and glows faintly when within 100 feet of the creature in question. Each different creature type is a different type of Detection Ink. * Elemental Ink - This ink is purely cosmetic in most circumstances, coming in a variety of elemental styles. Some may make the lines of a tattoo appear to burn like molten lava, while others may cause it to appear as if cool water flows through the lines of the subject's skin. Certain earth-aligned inks will cause the lines of a tattoo to appear as if they were filled with glimmering gemstones. While this is normally cosmetic, if the appropriate elemental ink is aligned with a specific tattoo, it may amplify the effects of such a tattoo. For example, a tattoo of a fist of the elements would become much stronger if drawn using ice aligned ink. * Glamour Ink - This ink causes lines drawn with it to glitter like a thousand stars. These inks come in a variety of colors. * Glow Ink - Tattoos inked with this concoction are pale versions of their colors while in the light, but in dim or dark conditions glow vibrantly with their appropriate color, creating dim light in a radius of 10 feet if the tattoo is uncovered. * Green Ink * Metallic Ink - Tattoos made with this ink make it appear as though the subject has organically-flexible metal inlays imbedded in their skin. These inks come in a variety of flavors, from gold to silver to rusty iron. * Mood Ink - While appearing as plain gray ink in a bottle, once applied to the subject, this ink changes color depending on the subject's mood. Anger and Irritation Red, Nervous Fearful Orange, Surprised Shocked Yellow, Disgusted Repulsed Green, Sad Depressed Blue, Happy Infatuated Purple * Orange Ink * Prismatic Ink - Appearing to be a swirling mass of rainbow colors while in a bottle, this ink causes lines tattooed with it to become beautiful and iridescent in appearance. * Purple Ink * Shifting Ink - Shifting ink is the rarest of all tattoo inks, and allows two tattoos to be placed on the same part of the body. In order for this ink to display its true power, the area to be tattooed must first be prepared with shifting ink. This process requires the same amount of ink as the larger of the two tattoos to be applied. During the application of the first tattoo, the shifting ink reacts with it and it absorbs into the wearer’s skin. The second tattoo may be applied over this. Once this is done, the wearer may choose which tattoo to manifest once per short rest. The time taken to prepare the area with shifting ink is equal to that of the larger tattoo, but there is no associated DC. The tattoos must be applied within three days of the application of the shifting ink, before it loses its potency and binds with only the first tattoo. Artists sometimes risk exhausting themselves trying to complete their work before the shifting ink sets. * Red Ink * Temporary Ink - This ink appears as normal black ink and is applied onto the skin. They last up to one week before fading. * Three Dimensional Ink - Gives the depth and clarity of a 3d tattoo. The tattoo may also animate slightly spinning or curling or moving. * White Ink * Yellow Ink Category:Tattoos Category:The Armory Category:Armory Category:Armor Category:Armoury